1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to torque-adjusting machines for hinges, especially to a torque-adjusting machine for detecting and adjusting a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A hinge is a type of bearing that connects two solid objects, typically allowing only a limited angle of rotation between them. Two objects connected by an ideal hinge rotate relative to each other about a fixed axis of rotation. The hinge usually includes a fastener to adjust torque between the two objects. Torque of the hinges must be tested and adjusted before placed into practical application. However, the hinges are typically manually tested, and manual testing is inefficient.